Heart of a Heartless Man
by Shirahoshi
Summary: She promised to be with him if he had done his work. He has been doing it for ten years, but she wasn't there. To escape the pain, he tore out his heart...


Rukia smiled at the small piece of paper in her hands - it was a painting. Six people were standing in front of the sapphire ocean - her, a scowling, flame haired man, a younger white haired one who was standing next to a girl with coal-black hair, whose scowl matched the carrot-top's, and a gently smiling girl with brown hair, who stood in front of a red-haired (and faced) young male about her age.

She could remember to that day well. It took several hours to persuade the black haired girl and her brother to stand still while the sketch of the picture is ready.

The fire of the candle flared. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"It's nice to see you finally where you belong to," said a cold voice. She smiled.

"I knew you will come."

"Fabulous." The man was tall, even if not as much as his father used to be. Long carrot coloured hair was dancing behind him as he stepped forward, but his face was unreadable due to the horned mask on it. His pale skin shone faintly in the light of the candles.

"Some would think somebody who lives on a ship would get a tan after being out on the sea for so many years." The man did not answer. She smiled again, sad glint in her eyes. "I've missed you. I've been waiting for so long..."

"Don't tell me that you've been waiting for me. I'm not buying that. I've had enough of your lies." "But I have," whispered the female. "In every moment of every century... Restrained by this body so I couldn't find you... It closed everything I liked and loved away from me... It has banned me from seeing you."

"We could've do it. You were the one who messed all of it up."

"We still can do it. We still can be together. Forever." The flame started dancing wildly.

"I've been helping the souls of the ones who died at the sea to pass on for ten long years. I've been lying to my family, then left without saying a thing - because of you. And when the time has finally come - you weren't there. As such a fool as I was back then, I've been waiting for a whole year, and of course, you did not come. So.. Why didn't you?" The woman looked at him, sadness shone in her eyes.

"That's what I am. That's who I am. Would you have even start to like me if I wasn't the way I was? Would you love me, then?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't love you. Not... After what you did."

There was something obviously wrong with his voice.

"I've got to ask you something... Ichigo." The man stiffened, hearing his real name after so many years.. "Why did you stop delivering the souls of the departed after that? You knew very well that there isn't anybody who can take over your job. Once the ship accepts somebody as her captain, she won't serve another one 'till her legal owner is alive. You've betrayed your job, along with your heart." She put her hands above the hole where his heart should have been. The mask slowly broke apart, leaving the man's shocked expression unmasked and the skin regained some of its human colour. "You've closed away the very thing that made you who you are. Who you were supposed to become. You've had a life with greater goals in front of you, than the one you're living now."

A hand found its way to her throat.

"I am who I am. Deal with the monster whom you've created," growled the male.

"If I'll be free, I'll free you, too. You won't have to be a monster anyomre." He smiled bitterly.

"I think it's a little bit too late for that."

"No, it isn't. I have the power to..."

"To do what? To destroy me once again? I think I've had enough of that, thank you." She released him, the animalistic mask started to reform. She was disappointed.

"You've changed."

"So you have noticed? Congratulations."

"Why did you seal the real you away? From me..."

"There you have the answer."

"Did you really love me so much?" she asked, almost whispered the words. The captain did not answer, but was glaring at the picture that she left on the small table.

"You have kept it. For so many years."

"I did," she touched his mask. "Ichigo. I will be free. And then... I'll gave my heart to you. If you'll have a heart to give me in exchange."

"And what will _their_ fates be?"

"The fate of the Council of the 13?" hissed the woman. "They will all die. They will suffer in great pains. I will show them that it may be the ship that sits on the sea like a king on his horse, but every horse could easily throw the king down from their back and crush his head. Nobody can rule the water, least of all them." He was silent, then turned, walking towards a spot that couldn't be seen. "And what about you?" she asked suddenly.

"You've owned my heart from the very moment we've met," he whispered, then left.

Rukia took up the picture that she left on the table.

"And mine once shall be yours."

-...,-...-...,-...-...,

**Okay, this story is bad as it is. BUT! I've finished it around 0:30. xD So yeah, it's a Pirates of the Caribbean scene with Rukia as Tia Dalma, and Ichigo and Davy Jones... Just not exactly the same, but I did not change so many things. The idea came while walking the dog and listening to POTC OST. **

**OMG what was I thinking? O.o**


End file.
